narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuno Hei
Akuno Hei is the member of powerful Hei Clan of the eastern continent in the Ninja World. He was the resident of the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure) in Land of Dark Forests on the eastern continent. He belongs to Minato Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's elder generation. He appears in the FanFiction book series of Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8, called Gaara's Romance. He is the main villain in the first volume, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. He is the wielder of Black Energy, powerful darkened soul energy which his clan stole from the Sacred Spirit in ancient times. The Sacred Spirit, in response, gave its central core, soul energy in form of a Hell Horse, named Diyuma, to the Hei clan's rival Lin clan, for this latter to get revenge on Hei clan, who turned evil because of their uncontrollable dark powers, and began terrorizing the other clans. Lin clan in time merged with another powerful clan - Shin, and formed a strong united Shin-Lin Clan, which founded Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure) and locked Hei clan members in there, keeping them under their constant supervision. Hei Clan held grudges against the Shin-Lin Clan so in time they developed a plan to exterminate them all and destruct their village as well. This plan was fulfilled by Akuno - he destroyed the village, annihilated all of its residents including Shin-Lin Clan members, and even his own Hei Clan members, and then fled to the west to gain ultimate power. However, Hidden Fir Village leader's, Diyuma Lord Ikari Lin's children, the Shin-Lin Siblings Team, survived, and traveled to the west after Akuno. Akuno's only son, Kokujin Hei, survived as well, and he also went to the west to avenge his father for his terrible crimes. Consequently, Akuno died by unleashing the ultimate black energy demon, three-headed black wolf, Kurokami, which was defeated by Shin-Lin siblings and Kokujin, as well as their western friends - Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Background Akuno was born and raised in Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), in Hei Clan District, separated from the other village districts specifically for Shin-Lin Elders to supervise the Hei clan (this made Hei clan somewhat similar to Hidden Leaf's (Konohagakure) Uchiha Clan of the western continent). Akuno's father, Akuro Hei, was the Elder of Hei Clan of his time, and the main developer of Hidden Fir Destruction Plan, which he could not fulfill due to his old age and disease he suffered from. Thus, on the day of his death, he pledged his last wish upon his only son, Akuno - to let him fulfill his plan - destroy the Hidden Fir, annihilate all of its residents, starting with Shin-Lin Clan, and thus 'avenge for the lost pride of the Hei clan', as he said himself. Akuno, who loved his father a lot, swore to fulfill his last wish, and did it, being infuriated with the 'true' hidden deeds of Shin-Lin Clan which he despised for a long time. However, his wife, Mokura, who was one of the members of Hei clan who hadn't inherited dark powers, loved the idea of peace pledged upon them by the Shin-Lin Clan, and she enjoyed living in the village together with other Hei clan members who lacked dark powers, and thus, she was against the plan of village destruction. When she heard her husband wanted to set this plan in motion, she ran out of the Hei Clan District in order to warn the Hidden Fir leader, Diyuma Lord, Ikari Lin. But Akuno caught her and killed her, in order not to let her warn Ikari (this later became one of the main reasons for Akuno's and Mokura's son, Kokujin, to avenge Akuno - this latter killed his beloved mother). Akuno proceeded and killed every Hei Clan member who was against his village destruction plan, and thus made every other Hei Clan member (the ones who possessed the dark powers and initially liked Akuro Hei's plan) incensed. But he didn't mind, as he was too fixed on his ideals, so he started searching for a sacrifice to obtain ultimate Hei Style Black Energy power in order to defeat every Hei Clan member who had dark powers. He then found out the only way to obtain this enormous power was to sacrifice the sight of either his own self or the ones connected to him by blood. Thus, he sacrificed the sight of his only son - Kokujin, making him forever blind, and acquired the power he desired, but he made Kokujin his eternal enemy with that action. Akuno, acquiring ultimate power of Cerberus, annihilated his whole clan - the Hei, and went on fulfilling his plan - he set fire to the village, annihilated all the villagers, starting with Shin-Lin clan members, and also defeated and killed his main rival - Ikari Lin, the Diyuma Lord and village leader. But Ikari managed to succeed his Diyuma soul to his eldest daughter, Lao Shin, and this latter dispatched the spirit parts in all of her seven siblings, saving them all. Akuno fled to the western continent in order to obtain ultimate power of Tailed Beasts. However, he didn't know he had left survived people behind - the Shin-Lin Siblings Team and his own son, Kokujin. He didn't consider them a serious threat, but in time, it were they who defeated him. Personality Akuno was a cold-blooded person who was fixed on his dark powers, ideals, and decisions. He was too stubborn, always considering himself right, and never listening to anyone but his idol, his own father, Akuro Hei. This latter was everything for him - he obeyed him with no second thoughts. He always considered his father's words true. Akuno didn't really love his wife. He had married only to have a son - a successor. His wife, Mokura, however, was a very loving and caring person, so their son, Kokujin, loved her and not Akuno, his father. Akuno didn't love his son either. He never paid attention to his training or development, and all he gave him were reprimands. He always scolded him for being a 'weakling', as he called him, which resulted in Kokujin's detestation of him. Akuno often stated he adored his clan, but in fact, it wasn't true - he just adored his father's ideals of the 'clan' as an institution. When it came to action and his clan members opposed him, telling him what he did was wrong, Akuno didn't hesitate and slaughtered them all. Akuno didn't think twice when he would set his mind unto something. It then resulted into his death - he unleashed Black Energy demon, Kurokami, without any second thought, and due to its uncontrollable powers, he was consumed by it, and killed. Appearance Akuno is a long black-haired, black-eyed, black-bearded ominous man. He often wears black clothes - traditional colour of the Hei Clan. He appears to be very tall like most of the eastern people, and very cold-eyed. Abilities Akuno's abilities are vast. Apart from using darkened forbidden jutsu of the Hei Style and having perfect skills for Dark Arts, Akuno's Soul Release techniques are highly professional, but his Soul Release is darkened as he possesses the black powers of Hei Clan. Akuno's main weapon is his Black Energy, which he uses in order to destroy everything around, and call upon various dark beasts, such as black imps or black reapers. He also has the ultimate Black Energy power he received by sacrificing his son's eyesight to the dark powers - the Cerberus Technique, which he uses in 'The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) in order to defeat the Shin-Lin Siblings and their western friends, but by releasing the black energy beast, three-headed wolf, Kurokami, Akuno himself dies.